


Worth it (Bellamy & Clarke)

by redd_papaver97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, after 6x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Echo breaks up with Bellamy and he decides to shave his beard. Clarke comes in and he asks her to cut his hair.Set after 6x13 but the Octavia incident hasn't happened.





	Worth it (Bellamy & Clarke)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my 2nd Bellarke fic. Hope you like it and sorry if I made mistakes (english is not my first language)

“We need to break up” Echo told him, just as they settled in their new room in Sanctum. 

Tomorrow they were going to start building up some houses for their people near the town and they needed a place to rest. Their friends were settled in the rooms near by and of course (as a couple) Echo and him were placed together. The room was small and kind of dark under the lights of the desks lamps, purple walls and some Sanctum flower’s decorations. 

He had just finished showering and was sitting on his side of the bed, pulling his socks on when he heard her say that. 

Bellamy turned around to see wether he had misheard but her expression was the same as ever. Damn, she was hard to read. Her eyes softened when he tilted his head to silently ask her. 

“Things have changed” she continued. “And I…” she paused, sharp looking gaze again trying to make herself be understood by him, “I don’t think it’s sane for the both of us to keep this going, you know…”

Bellamy felt his heart clench and then go to his ears, beating loudly. 

“I…” he stuttered, his gaze dropping on the mattress trying to think of something to say.

“It’s not your fault. I should have known you would always love her.” Echo stated, looking at the window and then at his hand, placing hers in his and squeezing reassuringly. “Clarke has always been your weakness and also your strength” 

Bellamy felt his head spinning, his eyes still looking down, somewhere, as if he couldn’t believe what she was saying. He felt guilty when his mind started to wander about the past events; Clarke’s lifeless body and the emptiness he felt, Clarke coming to life as he breathed for her and the joy he felt when her heart started beating again, and the sense of home he felt when she was in his arms, mouthing at his neck and squeezing him tight. When he looked back at Echo’s eyes, she was retreating her hand from his and the same characteristic expression she worn was back in her face.

“I’m sorry, Echo. You don’t deserve any of this” 

“You are not even able to deny it” she stood up, fists clenching at her sides as she made her way out of the room. 

“Echo…” 

“I told you it’s fine. I just need more time. I can’t keep lying to myself” she cut him off, picking up her bag and opening the door.

“I really think I loved you back on the ring. You helped me through so much, and I… thank you.” she stilled for a while, shoulders giving up their tension as she chuckled sadly, but truthfully. 

“You are a good man” she said, passing through the frame of the door and closing it behind her, leaving him alone and still shocked. 

It must have been half an hour since she left and his body was still in the same place, the droplets of water drying on his skin, replacing it for a summer’s night sweat, when he decided he should get a good shave and a haircut. Tomorrow, everything would probably feel different and he should prepare for the change. 

He had been so afraid to actually see his face again, the face that left Clarke on earth, the face of a man who wasn’t brave enough to tell her, in the lasts minutes before departing to space, that he was hopelessly in love with her. Now that she was alive for the second time since he came back, now that he was allowed to come closer to her –more than he has been in the past few days– after Echo’s decision, and now that there was peace, the time has come and he must tell her that all these years, and every fucking day, he loved her and only her. 

He was standing in front of the bathroom’s mirror, watching his restless and aged face when the realization came to him. He picked up the little bar of soup from on the fancy marble furniture, moistened it and rubbed it all across his thick beard, then he went back to pick the knife on his desk, placed it in his throat, and ran it up to his jaw, his skin tingling at the almost foreign feeling. He repeated the action carefully until he was hairless and saw youth returning to him. When he was finishing cleaning up the mess, and cleaning his face again, he heard three knocks on the room’s door. 

Putting on his trousers and t-shirt, shouting a little “Wait a sec”, he finally opened the door to see Clarke Griffin standing there, a medical kit in her hands, looking at him with curious eyes. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Is Echo here?” she asked, trying to peep inside the dorm but failing to spot her. “I heard her arm wasn’t feeling right so I brought some painkillers and this vacuum I created when I was turned into a night blood. Since my mom is dead and Jason is busy with Miller I thought I should help her…” she continued, her voice breaking a little at the mention of her mother. 

“No, she just left” he replied, his voice coming out hard and almost rough. 

“Everything’s fine?” Clarke’s eyes looked startled, her eyes softening when he made a face of regret because of his answer.

“We broke up.” he explained. “Like… an hour ago maybe. She must be with Emori.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Clarke’s eyes fell to the floor and her fingers moved nervous against each other. “I should…”

“I wanted to cut my hair too, and I think you might do it right” he mumbled, his gaze catching hers when she lifted her face again, her eyes opening like plates. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll cut your hair” she mumbled, stepping inside when he opened the door for her. 

The room smelled like soap along with Bellamy’s characteristic scent. Like wood and soil mixed with sweat. She felt so little next to him, who was looking at her as if he was seeing a ghost (something she was kind of used to since he came back to Earth) and the fact that they were together, and alone, made some memories come back rushing in her head, about the time he chained her to a metal table back in Arkadia. When he closed the door behind her, he said “Thank you” and went to the bathroom to pick up his knife and bring a single chair for him to sit. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t even ask” he chuckled. 

“That’s okay” she placed the box she had been carrying on the floor and took of her leather jacket. The steam coming from the bathroom along with him made the heat almost unbearable. 

Standing there in front of him, made her realize how awkward it was to see his face again, his strong jaw and the scar on his upper lip, along with his Adam’s apple, reminded her of long forgotten times, when they were ruling the 100 delinquents, and her heart clenched thinking about that man, his past self, looking at her so deeply, holding her hands so surely and telling her with confidence that nothing was happening to her. 

He was the same man, after all. Only this time, when he was pulling her to his chest and telling her she was going to be okay, she was not in the position to believe he actually loved her, like she loved him. 

She didn’t know why she had agreed to cut his hair in such circumstances, when he was just facing a break-up from a long term relationship. It’s not like she hoped –but kind of did– something would happen. Nothing had ever happened between them. 

Bellamy cleaned his knife with his t-shirt and handed it to her, their fingers brushing for more time than it should and their gazes glowing with intensity. It has always been like this with him. He always looked at her like that but she came to realize it meant nothing. 

“How are you so sure I’m a good at this?” she laughed, eyeing his damp hair and thinking about how to cut it.

“Well, I guess you cut your hair and Madi’s” he explained, watching her body leaning in front of him and gulped when his eyes caught sight of her round breasts, held by a lacy bra. 

She walked beside him and placed a hand on his skull, pulling at his hair to size it. 

“I’m gonna cut six centimeters approximately. Is it okay?” she asked, her voice dropping a few octaves when she leaned onto his left ear. 

“Yeah, sure.” he replied, his neck tensing at how good her hands on his skull felt. 

“I’m gonna need you to stay still.” 

“Okay” he breathed. 

His knife was very sharp and it was very easy to cut his hair with it. Clarke wondered why did he asked her to do this, trusting her with this weapon when trust was the most shattered thing between them. She guessed it was better than to trust his sister or someone else from the group, since it was Harper the stylist of them all. A sharp intake of breath followed when she cut the hair near his earlobes. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask why did we break up?” he spoke, his tone seeming curious about her silence. 

“It’s not my business, really.” Clarke’s hand landed on his neck to tilt his head to the side so she could have a better look of the spot she was cutting. Again, she heard his breath hitch and his skin felt hot against hers. 

Clarke’s cheeks reddened furiously, and she was grateful he wasn’t looking at her or he would notice how affected she was by their closeness. 

“What if it is?” he continued, his voice coming out like a whisper, making her fingers grip the skin of his neck and her heart beat loudly against her ribcage. What does that even mean?

“I don’t want to know” she removed her hands from him and continued cutting the following strips of hair, falling onto the wooden floor. 

Her answer stabbed him right in the chest. He thought he was lost, until she was at his side, cutting the hair there and speaking again. 

“I heard you, you know.” she stated, and kept going as if this conversation was the most natural thing ever. 

Did she hear his pleas for her to come back to him? How he told her he needed her, crying desperately and refusing to believe she could actually be dead? Probably. He was aware she would. He just hadn’t thought about it yet and the fact that she did made his mind go dizzy because of the embarrassment. 

“It was you who saved me, when you told me I was a fighter” she continued.

“Oh, that.” 

What kind of answer was that? Did he forget he said that? Was it even important for him? Clarke stayed silent, finishing her work and then standing in front of him for the last details. He separated his legs for her to come closer, tilting his head back for her, facing her chest and failing to hide his blush. 

“Okay. I think I’m done” she mumbled, stepping back and crossing her hands against her chest, squinting her eyes to have a better look at him. When he thought he was safe from her noticing his reddened face, he caught sight of her watering eyes and trembling lips. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he huffed, his hands trying to reach her but failing when she stepped even farther away from him. 

He stood up and followed her, feeling bad when she kept moving away from him until her back hit the wall and tried to avoid his gaze, looking defeated and hopeless when she finally confronted his eyes. His hands landed on her arms and pulled her close against his chest, her head landed on his shoulder and she hesitated to return the embrace, but finally gave up and placed her hands around his waist, sobbing on his chest when he caressed her back and her hair, placing his jaw on her head. 

“You’re okay. I’m here, Clarke” she gripped his t-shirt tight and breathed in his scent. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I feel so lonely” she admitted. The death of her mother coming back to her, rushing. All the memories shared with her and her father were making her insanely sad, plus Bellamy’s obvious disinterest for her story about how she cared about him, more than a lot, and his new look that reminded her of the old him. The one she thought was in love with her. “I know I said you’re my family too, but it’s been such a long time apart. And my mom wasn’t even that close to me, but I loved her so much. All I did… to be better… was it worth it?”

“It was, Clarke. Look at you now. You have Madi. You have your friends. You have me.” he made sure to say the last sentence emphatically. “All you did… was the best that could be done. Now we are in peace. We are okay. We have time.”

Clarke met his eyes the moment he said that and chuckled, “You look like old Bellamy” her eyes landed on his hair.

“Who loves you just the same and even more” 

Clarke’s shocked gaze told him he had said that out loud, and he closed his eyes when her breath hitched, trying to think about the words to follow his statement. 

“About Echo… she broke up with me because of me being in love with you.” 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw her blue eyes turning dark and her cheeks reddening until it reached her chest. His eyes wandered downwards and then up, stopping at her lips, lightly open for him. Bellamy tilted his head, surrounded her waist and landed his lips on hers, relieving at the feeling of her –now hot– lips against his own, her hands making their way up his neck, pulling him closer until he felt her breasts pressed against his chest. 

When she nipped at his bottom lip and pressed her tongue against it he lost it, growling something like her name before pushing his tongue past her lips and teeth, making her moan when their tongues met. The pressure made her head bump into the wall beside her and she could have fell if it wasn’t for his strong hands keeping her in place, pressed against his body and the cold purple wall. 

“You said you needed me and that you wouldn’t let me go” she breathed when Bellamy’s mouth left her to kiss her neck. 

“I do, and I won’t” he sucked at her pulse point, a possessive feeling growing on him telling him to make her his, even when they were kissing for just a minute. 

Clarke moaned hotly, her hands lowering to his chest to feel the hardness of it as she tried to speak. 

“Bell, I love you too” Clarke whimpered when his gaze bored onto her eyes, as she could see how his pupils were blown wide. Time stopped for a minute for so much needed confirmation, before his lips were back at hers, his arms keeping her in place and his leg making its way between her thighs, spreading her open to rub his thigh against her groin. Her hands went to his skull, tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled, a feral grin plastered on his face told her this was going to go much further. 

Bellamy liked to dominate, she could tell. But she wasn’t going to let him win so easy. Clarke bit his lip and closed her legs, startling him and kissing him deeply, tongues messily tangling against each other as she pushed him back on his heels to sit on the chair were she cut his hair. He let himself be guided by her and sat. Then she sat on his lap, angling her groin with his and rubbing herself against him. 

He was already hard for her. His breath came out elaborately when she rolled her hips against him and his hands went to her ass to squeeze it hard. When she moaned, his lips met her neck and his tongue draw a long path across it. 

“I never stopped loving you.” Bellamy whispered against her ear, panting when a particular long roll of her hips clouded his mind even more. She kissed him again, her nails raking the nape of his neck, and she lowered her mouth to his throat, licking and biting as he kept her in place by her bottom. 

“You taste so good” Clarke murmured, hands now caressing his strong arms, “I don’t know when I started loving you. I just’ve been touching myself thinking about you since a long time” 

“Fuck, princess. I’ve never pictured you would dirty-talk me” he chuckled.

His hands went to the hem of her tank top, lifting it up from her when she nodded, exposing her tanned skin under the clothes and her new lacy bra. Clarke looked uncomfortable when his gaze kept fixated on her chest, until he cupped a mound in his hand and felt its size, spilling from his hands. Bellamy leaned onto her and licked the valley between her breasts as she unclipped her bra, throwing it on the floor. 

If the sight of her in her bra was something to behold, her bare tits amplified the effect. Bellamy felt the pain of being too hard under her, wishing he was already inside her. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous” he growled, his calloused hands cupped both of her breasts and squeezed them, feeling her nipples harden for him. Looking back at her face, he could see lust and wildness pooling from her, her haze fixated in his hands and his mouth. 

In a swift move, she leaned onto him and lifted his t-shirt out of him, a low pant escaping from her lips when she saw him. Then, she was massaging and licking his hard chest eagerly, feeling the sweet and soapy taste of him, standing up and kneeling on the floor when her tongue and teeth were at his waist. Everything about it made Bellamy impossibly hot, his hips bucking up when her tits rubbed against his groin. 

She was being such a tease, and when it was too much, he cupped her head and pulled her up again to kiss her and then suck on her nipples, pulling her again on his lap and rolling his hips in rhythm with his tongue. Clarke moaned when his hand made its way under her pants and squeezed her ass hard, running a finger teasingly near her wet heat. 

“I need you now” she breathed, standing up again and taking off her boots before pulling her pants down, letting him see how ready she was for him. 

Bellamy stood up instantly, a predatory gaze transforming his face as he cornered against the wall again, tracing a finger from her lips down to her belly, stopping just before the hem of her panties to look at her eyes again, which were sparkling with lust. Clarke cupped him through his jeans and unbuckled his belt with unknown expertise, pulling him closer to her as his fingers kept roaming near her core. 

When she found him, circling her fingers around his shaft while she looked at his face, he pulled her panties to the side and found her folds, already dripping and pulsing when he pressed her clit with his thumb. 

“Bell…” she whimpered, pushing her hips to pleasure herself with his hand. 

Bellamy took his hands away from her to peal his pants and boxers down, and her reaction when she saw him had him loosing his mind. It’s been too long since someone praised him, and when that someone was Clarke Griffin, he had to gulp it down slowly and carefully. He was going to fuck her so good she would never forget it. 

Stepping out of his pants, Bellamy used his leg to spread open her thighs to him, his arms reaching for her legs to pull her up against the wall. She was so stunned at how he was handling her she was silently complying, moaning when he pushed one finger inside her as he looked at her with filthy pleasure. She should be embarrassed of the sound she was making when he fingered her deeply, but she couldn’t begin to care. She was being held only by one arm and the rest of it was to her. 

Clarke followed the movement of his hand, asking for more and he growled in approval. His hand felt wet against her leg when he pulled it apart and started to enter her, slowly and silently, seeming to be trying to remain in control because it felt too good. When he was completely buried inside her, she could feel him in places she didn’t know existed, spreading her open and filling her just like she needed to. His cock was made for her. She put a reminder in her head to suck him off when this was over. 

“So fucking good…” he murmured, almost as if it was his mind speaking. 

Clarke surrounded his waist with her legs and pushed him even deeper inside her. Her cunt was pulsing with anticipation and Bellamy didn’t dissapoint. His mouth was on her neck when he pulled back to the tip and went in again, forcefully, making her moan in relieve as the sound their bodies made filled the atmosphere. 

She had never been fucked against a wall as an act of pure desperation. Bellamy was so passionate, never forgetting to kiss her imitating the movement of her hips and sucking on her nipples when they needed attention. As if he knew when she was about to come, too soon, the pulled away and let her protesting and her cunt squeezing nothingness, but as soon as he was out, he was leading her to the bed and entering her again, his hands keeping her hips in the air as he went faster and harder on her. 

“Yes, princess, come for me” he said huskily, thumbing her clit as he said so and she came, a sharp cry coming from her mouth as she rode her orgasm. 

When she was done, she pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, full of affection and gratefulness, making him lose his pace on her.

“I love you” she mumbled, keeping him in place and caressing his back. 

“Love you too” he replied, hiding his face on her neck and relieving in the feeling of her arms, her smell and her body under him, still wet and still not completely explored by him. 

“Just… let me recover” she chuckled, and he could feel her chest vibrating against him.

His heart swelled with affection. Yes, he could wait. He could wait forever if he was having her around him again, as many times as she wanted. 

“Sorry if I was too rough” 

“Are you kidding me? That was mind blowing” 

Bellamy was flustered. When she looked back at her face and saw her all wrecked and almost glowing he smiled dumbly. Clarke kissed his nose and then his eyes, stopping to attentively observe him. Her fingers traced patterns on his cheek and then she was kissing him again, slowly and innocently, quickly turning into something passionate when she nipped his bottom lip and her cunt pulsated around him again. He was soon lost again in her and let himself be guided by her tongue and her hips moving to the side until she was rolling them and straddling him. 

Clarke moved her hips up and she was out of him, and then quickly she buried herself back in, letting a quiet moan scape her lips. Then she rolled her hips and repeated the same action, loving the feeling of being filled again after she was empty.

She was driving him wild. He was gonna come just by this slow pace intimate sex. Only looking at her moving was enough to end him. 

“Clarke” he warned her, and her cunt contracted even harder than before when she lowered her body this time, telling him she was going to come again too. 

“I know” she panted, “Fuck, this is good…” she rolled her hips slowly, rubbing herself and trembling because of the pleasure. “Please…” she moaned, “Please come inside me.” 

Bellamy contemplated the moment, not believing her words but not willing to disappoint her. He wanted to come inside her too. Fuck, he wanted to see her dripping with his come, coming with him, carrying his child. He wanted her completely. 

His hands helped her body to move against him when her legs gave up, coming around him with such intensity as she cried in pleasure and he followed her in two more strokes. It was the first time he came inside someone and he could feel the hot liquid coating them both and warming up their bodies even more. 

She had already collapsed when his back hit the mattress and was too tired to pull out of her or even move. Their chests were heaving and he heard her laugh happily. 

“What?” he murmured, smiling to himself.

“Nothing…” 

“Clarke Griffin has nothing to say?” he teased, his arm reaching for her back to caress her. 

“I feel good” Clarke buried her face on his chest and kissed his peck. 

“Clarke?” his chest heaved and his heart jumped against his ribcage. 

“Mmm?”

“Marry me?” he almost panted. He didn’t know why he’d say that, no rational thoughts could be made after this, but he was not regretting a thing. 

The silence that followed made his mind wander through dark places in his soul.

“Sure”

And he was alive again.


End file.
